R18
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Izaya melakukan sesuatu terhadap Shizuo yang meningkatkan hasrat Shizuo.. / author gak pande bikin summary DX / fic karya : Bastian Mic / warning OOC / aneh / M


Title : R-18

Author : Bastian Mic & Ciela Agehayuki ( cuman bantuin sedikit2)

Pair : Shizuo Heiwajima X Izaya Orihara

Genre : apa yang harus kuisi? DX romance aja deh

Rate : R-18 , Mature

Disclaimer : DJ seseorang DX

Warning! OOC/ sedikit vulgar / aneh

Don't like ? Don't read :P

Like? Review~~

.

.

.

Shizuo mengajak Izaya untuk menonton sebuah film , dan ternyata film itu adalah film ecchi (Shizuo ==) , Ditengah-tengah acara menonton Izaya mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Shizuo terlonjak.

" Shizuo… kau mau seperti itu? Seperti yang ada difilm? " Izaya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Shizuo.

" Eh? A,apa yang kau katakan, kutu? " Shizuo mendorong pelan Izaya. Tapi, Izaya tetap mendekati Shizuo.

" He, Heh! "

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Shizuo. Kecupan itu mulai menjadi ciuman yang panas. Izaya tak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk mencoba rasa si bartender itu. Izaya menjilati bibir bawah Shizuo untuk meminta izin menari didalam rongga mulut Shizuo. Shizuo akhirnya pasrah… lidah Izaya menari didalam rongga mulutnya dan lidah Shizuo mulai mengikuti irama Izaya. Mereka bergulat didalam rongga Shizuo.

" Ne, Shizu-chan mau kan~?"

" A,apa? " Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya, menahan malu.

Izaya tersenyum licik dan mulai menurunkan zipper Shizuo. Ia mengeluarkan junior Shizuo ( bahasa author DX ) dan mulai men-rub nya. Shizuo menutup mulutnya yang ingin berteriak.

" Ne, Shizu-chan… kau menyukainya? "

" Uh.. Uh… " Shizuo hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menahan gairahnya untuk meminta lebih.

Izaya mulai mengulumnya seolah junior Shizuo ini lollipop. Sedikit menggigit ujungnya lalu kembali mengulumnya. Izaya men-rubnya lalu menjilatinya. Saat ini Izaya memang sedang terbakah oleh hasratnya. Tapi, bukan berarti Izaya yang menjadi seme…

Splurt!

Akhirnya cairan kenikmatan itu keluar juga dari junior Shizuo akibat blowjob dan handjob Izaya. Izaya mulai menurunkan celanya dan duduk diatas Shizuo.

" A,apa yang akan kau lakukan, kutu? "

" Hmmm~~ seperti difilm~~ " Izaya hanya tersenyum licik.

Izaya mulai memasukkan junior Shizuo kedalam _hole nya. _Izaya memeluk erat Shizuo. Izaya memulai aktifitas naik-turunnya sembari mendesah didekat telinga Shizuo, membuat bartender itu kembali terangsang.

" ahh.. ahh… Shi… Shizu-chan… ahhh… "

" Izaya… "

Shizuo mendorong tubuh Izaya sehingga sekarang ia berada diatas Izaya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Izaya yang penuh peluh dan memerah. Shizuo mencium Izaya dengan ganasnya seolah ia singa yang sedang kelaparan.

" Shi… umn.. "

" …. "

Shizuo mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan Izaya melingkarkan tangannya dileher Shizuo. Mereka terbakar hasrat, Shizuo yang ingin menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Izaya mulai melepaskan kaos yang menutupi tubuh Izaya. Kaos itu sukses terlepas dari tubuh sang pemiliknya.

" Izaya… you're so cute… "

" Shi- "

Ciuman ganas itu kembali dirasakan Izaya. Shizuo menjilati seluruh rongga mulut Izaya. Tangannya yang bebas kini bermain di nipp Izaya, membuat lelaki itu menengang. Setelah bermain dimulut Izaya, lidah Shizuo menelusuri leher Izaya. Merasakan setiap inci dileher Izaya. Shizuo memberikan kiss marknya dileher Izaya lalu turun menjelajahi nipp Izaya. Shizuo mengulumnya dan memberikan sebuah gigitan pelan di nipp Izaya.

" Shizu-chan~! "

" Hm… "

Shizuo memaju mundurkan pinggulnya semakin cepat sembari mencium Izaya lagi. Izaya meremas punggung Shizuo, menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang diberikan Shizuo dan—

Splurt!

Cairan itu sukses memenuhi hole Izaya dan milik Izaya sukses membuat tubuhnya bermandikan cairan kenikmatan itu. Shizuo yang melihat keadaan Izaya mengeluarkan juniornya dan menjilati tubuh Izaya.

" Manis… "

" Uh.. Shizu-chan "

" Ah, eh… "

Shizuo duduk kembali dan memasukkan juniornya lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Izaya. Ternyata dia baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Izaya tersenyum dan duduk kembali sembari memeluk Shizuo, ia membisikkan sesuatu…

" Ne, lain kali kita lakukan di kamar ya? Biar Shizu-chan puas~"

" Ku,Kutu! "

Izaya hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi Shizuo…

.

.

.

Owari~~~ XD inilah fic M yang ke-berapa buatan kami XDD

Request by : Tako-chan~ XD

Sebenarnya udah banyak fic M dilaptop tapi takut buat di publish DX - bukan takut tapi malu.

Yak, yang suka review~~


End file.
